Les rêves étranges d'Harry Potter
by mione.p89
Summary: Harry potter est fatigué, et malgré la présence de Voldemort dans sa chambre, il ne veut toujours pas se lever. Alors tout dégénère, l'issue de la guerre est décidé grâce à une simple partie de pierre-feuille-ciseau. Mais que ce passe-t-il donc. HP/TJ ou HP/LV. OS et OOC. Éventuelle suite de prévue...
1. L'épique bataille de Poudlard

**Hey ! Je m'ennuyai aujourd'hui quand en lisant une fanfiction, j'ai eu cette fameuse idée d'un Harry flemmard refusant de quitter son lit pour se battre. Alors j'ai finalement écris ceci, que je tiens à poster aujourd'hui si je trouve un titre pour cet OS.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling comme d'hab ...**

 **Bref, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Les rêves étrange d'Harry Potter :**_

Ses yeux étaient clos depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il était réveillé et pourtant, il rechigné à quitter les draps de son lit.

Harry passa paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se repositionner dans son lit.

Ron était toujours endormi dans le lit voisin, tout comme ses autres voisins de chambres. Et lorsque le mur explosa en des milliers de fragments de pierres. Harry fut le dernier dans son lit. Baillant, il daigna finalement ouvrir ses yeux, sans pour autant quitter sa couette.

Face à lui, se trouvait une horde de Mangemort, et à leurs tête, Lord Voldemort lui même. Un sourire amusé trônait sur le visage décrépi de "Face de Serpent" comme aimer l'appelé Harry.

Soufflant, le survivant ne prit même pas la peine de se lever et se retourna de l'autre côté de son lit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était stupéfié, comment se misérable cloporte osait ainsi lui tourner le dos, à lui, le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps ! Son visage d'habitude aussi blanc que neige avait désormais une teinte Gryffondor qu'il aborrer. S'exclamant, il déclara :

" **Harry Potter ! Comment ose-tu me tourner le dos ?! Misérable Sang-mêlé !**

\- **Alors déjà, si tu pouvais baisser le volume Tom et ensuite tu est autant un sang-mêlé que moi alors je la ramènerais pas à ta place. Si vous pouviez revenir un autre jour, pour le moment je dors.** Murmura Le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu

Ron lâcha un glâpissement étonné. Depuis quand son meilleur ami avait tant d'audace ?

\- **Ne me tutoie pas ! Je ne suis pas ta copine Potter ! Je ne te savais pas aussi fainéant, lève toi maintenant Potter !** Ajouta le célèbre Mage Noir

\- **Tu me tutoie, je te tutoie Tom, c'est la logique des choses... Bref repassez demain je suis pas d'humeur à me battre.**

Au même moment, le reste des élèves de Gryffondor avaient débarqués, suivis par la plupart des membres de l'ordre.

Hermione et Ron était désormais positionner derrière le lit d'Harry, attendant que leur amis daigne quitter ses draps.

\- **Tu a appeler des renforts Potter, tu n'est pas si stupide que ça. Bien positionne toi que je puisse enfin t'exterminer !**

Finalement Harry se leva, nonchalant, il attrapa sa baguette et ses lunettes dans sa table de chevet.

\- **Bon, comme personne ne veut me lâcher aujourd'hui, je propose que l'on joue à pierre-feuille-ciseau et celui qui perd, abandonnera l'Angleterre et devra se transformer en petite fille.** **Et après vous me laisserez finir ma nuit.** Décida le jeune Potter

\- **QUOI ?!**

L'ensemble des sorciers présents avaient hurlé d'une même voix. Comment le survivant pouvait-il être aussi inconscient ?

Et alors que l'incompréhension parcourrait la salle, une flamme jaillit du plafond, tenant Fumseck par les plumes, venait d'apparaître un revenant. Albus Dumbledore était vivant.

\- **Bubus, tu t'est enfin décidé à sortir de ton trou ? Tu veut bien être arbitre ?** Demanda Harry

\- **Ok, en trois manches les gars. Celui qui perd, quitte l'Angleterre et sera transformé par mes soins en petite Ginny Weasley fanatique**.

\- **Oh** **non ! Pourquoi en Weasley fille quoi ! Vous abusez Dumby !** Se plaint le Seigneur des Ténèbres

\- **Je m'en contre fou de ton avis Tom, je veux vous voir en position. A trois vous démarrez.** Déclara Dumbledore. "

Les deux hommes se mirent finalement en position. La main dans le dos, il se faisaient face.

Se dégageant de la foule, Minerva Mcgonnagal s'avança vers les trois hommes. Son habituelle robe de sorcière avait été métamorphosé on ne sait comment en un petit haut blanc traverser du mot "fight" écris en rouge alors qu'elle portait une petite jupette en cuir noir. Elle tenait un panneau à la main : " Manche 1". Le levant au-dessus de sa tête elle s'exclama : " **Round 1** "

La première parti fut remporter par Harry, Voldemort avait voulu tenter de faire le puits ce qui lui avait valu un point en moins. La deuxième quant à elle fut gagner par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La dernière Manche était donc décisive.

Qui gagnerait la guerre ?

" **PIERRE !** S'exclamèrent les deux ennemis

Il s'agissait d'un match nul. Et il fut donc décidé qu'il ferait une parti de tic-tac-toe pour désigner le vainqueur.

Après trois matchs nuls, et une Minerva en sueur. Albus décida de réquisitionner Bellatrix Lestrange pour remplacer le professeur de Métamorphose et que l'issue de la bataille se ferait par un petit bac.

Il y aurait deux équipes composé d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger pour la première et de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy et de Severus Rogue.

Chaque équipe aurait 60 secondes pour remplir toutes les cases avec deux lettres différentes.

L'équipe de Mangemort fut la première à terminer alors que l'équipe de Gryffondor termina une seconde avant la fin.

Et finalement chacun annonça les mots trouvés :

" **Pour prénom nous avons choisi Minerva, fruit légume il y avait mandarine, métier évidemment nous avons pris Mangemort et comme Pays on a pris la Mongolie et Pour le B, Prénom on a mit Bathilda, pour fruit-légumes on a choisi Banane, pour métier il y avait Bâtisseur et enfin pour pays nous avons choisi le Botswanga.** Énonça finalement Voldemort sous le signe de Dumbledore

\- **Alors, en M : Mélania, Mûres, Médicomage et Mauritanie. Pour le B on à Betziba, Brocolis, Banquier, et Bolivie. Arbitre, il y a une erreur, le Botswanga est un pays imaginaire.** Annonça finalement Hermione

\- **Effectivement, si vous aviez mis Botswana ça aurait marché. Je déclare donc Lord Voldemort déchu de son rang, et condamner à devenir une petite fille rousse fanatique du meilleur ami de son frère.**

\- **NON ! Rogue c'est de t'a faute ! Tu va payer !**

\- **Et alors, j'ai fait exprès, ça vient d'un film moldu que j'ai adoré. Enfin, ça va être amusant de vous voir en petite pauvrette.**

\- **Bon, tout ça pour dire. Par les pouvoirs de la chèvre de mon frère, je vous déclare désormais Ginevra Jedusort. Et je vous annonce que devrez vous battre avec Ginny Weasley pour avoir le cœur d'Harry Potter ici présent.** Annonça solennellement Albus Dumbledore."

Les personnes présentes étaient passés par tant d'incompréhension, que cet éclat semblait anodins par rapport au ridicule de la situation.

Puis les murmures s'alourdirent...Et finalement Harry semblait tourbillonner dans le néant. Et brusquement, il se leva. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve...

Fixant un regard traumatisé sur le mur, il resta comme cela pendant plusieurs instant. Puis ses draps se mirent à bouger, son compagnon semblait être dérangé. Puis finalement une tête brune émergea de la couverture. Des yeux rouges le fixait dans la lumière tamisé de la chambre :

" **Harry tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?**

 **\- Non, c'est plutôt un remix de la fin de nos disputes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a voulu me dire mon subconscient cette fois Tom.** Chuchota son amant entre deux bâillements

\- **Ça remonte à loin l'époque ou j'étais Voldemort... Ça me rappelle ce jour ou nous avons joué au petit bac dans la Grande Salle et que nous avons perdu à cause de Severus, cet idiot avait confondu un pays fictif et réel.**

\- **C'est vrai que cinq ans ça passe vite ... Bon ne ferions nous pas mieux de dormir avant qu'Adam se réveille. Je te signale que c'est ton tour de le déposer à la crèche...** Fini par dire l'ex-survivant"

Embrassant tendrement son époux, Tom Jedusor ne tarda pas à voir son mari s'endormir et finalement il déclara mentalement :" **C'est étonnant de voir, qu'a chaque fois qu'il mange un bonbon au citron de Dumby et qu'il voit Weaslette il fait des rêves plus qu'étrange"**

Puis il lâcha un soupir avant de s'endormir, il devait effectivement déposer leurs fils à sa crèche dans quelques heures.

* * *

 **Bon, c'est parti en gros délire, je vous le concède. Mais j'ai trouvé ça amusant d'écrire ça. Peut-être que je pourrais écrire une suite un jour. Un recueil d'Os sur les rêves d'Harry pourrait être intéressant ? Donnez-moi des avis et peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirais un second OS.**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu et éventuellement à bientôt !**

 **Mione.p89**


	2. L'étrange grossesse de Ginevra Jedusor

**Alors, je ne pensais pas écrire une suite, comme je le disais plutôt, mais finalement j'ai décidé que ce sera un recueil d'OS lié.**

 **Pour expliquer correctement, chaque OS sera un rêve d'Harry. Mais dans la réalité il est marié depuis quatre ans avec Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort ou Voldy chou pour les intimes. Ils sont tout deux pères de deux enfants, Adam et Julia Potter Jedusor. Enfin bref, cet OS par littéralement en cacahuète...**

 **Enfin bref Disclaimer :  Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent toujours à J.K Rowling **

**Bon délire**

* * *

 **L'étrange grossesse de Ginnevra Jedusor ...**

Harry Potter était épuisé, la conquête de son cœur s'était enfin terminé. Il avait fait son choix et avait demandé la main de sa prétendante. Ginevra Jedusor était sa promise.

Une semaine après la fin de la guerre et il avait du emménager avec ses deux prétendantes, Ginevra Weasley ou Ginevra Jedusor. Pour lui le choix avait été difficile.

Le mono-sourcil roux et les dents jaunes de Weaslette avait ajouté de la difficulté dans sa décision. Soit il épousait une fille aussi laide qu'un poux ou alors Le survivant aurait à se marier avec on ex-ennemi Tom Jedusor alias Ginevra Jedusor.

Finalement, après de terribles péripéties dans lesquelles, Weasley lui glissa du philtre d'amour dans sa nourriture afin qu'il l'épouse ou encore sa sex-tape qui avait mal tourné avec Hagrid.

Et puis Harry avait décidé d'éloigner son ancienne rancœur de cette histoire et s'était rapproché de Jedusor. Tout deux s'étaient apprivoisé à coup de _sectumsempra_ et _d'Avada_. Il était très courant de les voir se dire bonjour à l'aide de sorts colorés.

Aujourd'hui le Garçon qui avait survécu savait qu'il allait épouser Jedusor. Et lorsque la jeune femme rousse s'approcha de lui, il fut étonné de voir un énorme ventre proéminent dépasser de sa blouse verte. Il s'exclama alors, totalement éberlué :

" Nevra ! Depuis quand tu est enceinte ?

\- Ha Potter ? Je ne sais pas trop. C'est vrai que je me sens bizarre depuis que Rogue m'a donné cette potion contre la calvitie ... Déclara tranquillement l'ancien Mage Noir

\- Et tu a bu ça potion ? Il ne faut jamais boire les potions de Rogue sans la présence de la Macgo, c'est un affreux voyeur qui fait une fixette sur les femmes enceintes. C'est pour ça qu'il adorait ma mère...

\- Ca explique pourquoi il y a tant de bébé à Poudlard. Mais du coup qui est le père ? Demanda Ginevra Jedusor

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de père, mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas que ce soit lui... Et si nous faisions un test de paternité ? Ajouta Harry"

Les deux hommes, enfin la femme et l'homme, ou plutôt le couple, transplanèrent jusqu'à Poudlard. A la recherche d'Hermione Granger, devenu l'apprenti du terrible professeur de potion.

Les cachots entiers semblaient avoir étés redécorés, il était évident que Minerva Macgonnagal était beaucoup plus excentrique que l'était son prédécesseur.

Les murs d'habitude si sombres étaient maintenant recouverts de peinture jaune fluo et de pois rouges. Et le plus étonnant étaient les étranges cris transperçant la porte du laboratoire de potion.

S'attendant à surprendre l'ancienne gryffondor dans une position compromettante avec son maître de potion , il entrèrent brusquement. La situation était tout autre que prévu.

La jeune femme, le ventre proéminent lui aussi, était assise à quatre pattes sur le sol, ramassant des petite billes noires sur le sol.

Severus Rogue quant à lui était debout face à son chaudron, un sourire malsain sur le visage, il mélangeait avec attention le contenu du chaudron.

Se raclant la gorge, Harry ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention du célèbre potionniste :

"Bon, Roguichou. Je sais que tu a mis enceinte ma nana, je t'en veux un peu, mais je te casserais la gueule plus tard. Tout ce que je te demande maintenant, c'est de me dire qui est le père.

\- Bébé Potty, t'es toujours aussi chiant. Mais comme ta les yeux de ta mère enceinte, je vais t'aider. Dis à ta copine de prendre la potion grise sur mon bureau et de venir ici. Elle la boit, et on saura de qui vient le poil que j'ai glisser dans ma potion. Déclara le directeur de la maison Serpentard"

Suivant à la lettre ce que lui avait demandé l'homme, Nevra Jedusor débarqua dans la salle quelques instants plus tard, une potion à la main.

Ouvrant le goulot, elle but la potion d'une traite avant de laisser échapper un rot très sonore. Puis au bout de quelques instants, un nom apparu en lettre de feu devant le ventre de la demoiselle.

"T'es sérieux Rogue ? Tu m'a mis enceinte de Flitwick ?! S'exclama l'ancienne Voldemort

\- Apparemment, bon, je vous laisse j'ai des potions à finir. Bye Bye ! Ajouta Rogue avant de les pousser dehors et de fermer son laboratoire à clé.

Harry décida de se rendre chez Flitwick, pour lui annoncer qu'il serait bientôt père. Le professeur de Sortilèges était assis face à une revue sorcière, sa moustache frétillait étrangement.

S'asseyant sur son bureau, Harry lui annonça :

" Fillili ? On vient t'annoncer qu'a cause de Roguichou tu est le père de Vaness Jedusor.

\- C'était donc lui qui s'amusait à voler ma brosse à cheveux ? Bien, Mademoiselle Jedusor, je suis heureux de vous voir enceinte. Déclara le directeur de Serdaigle

\- Quoi ? Non mais je veux pas de votre mioche moi ! Déjà que je dois épouser Potter alors si en plus je dois avoir le gosse d'un nain. Imaginer juste le gosse quoi, Roux, nain et avec les yeux rouges c'est n'importe quoi ! "

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la situation. Et à la simple image d'une bébé nain roux aux yeux rouges le plongea dans une intense panique. Et finalement le monde tourbillonna autour de lui.

Ses draps entourant son corps, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait encore d'un rêve. Mais cette fois, le soleil était déjà levé. Ne sentant pas la présence de son époux, il paniqua.

Avant de voir arriver le brun dans la chambre, portant un plateau, un petit garçon et une petite fille dans les bras.

A l'évidence, Tom Jedusor-Potter avait organisé un petit déjeuner au lit pour son amant, et leurs deux enfants Adam et Julia avaient contribués à ce petit déjeuner au lit.

C'était la deuxième fois en deux nuits qu'il faisait un rêve de ce genre, il commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter, mais pour le moment, il avait envie de dévorer son pudding au chocolat.

Il faut dire que les légendaires pudding de Tom Jedusor était à tomber par terre..

* * *

 **Bon, ça se précise un peu plus. Malgré le gros délire que je me suis fait. Bref, je vous attend à la fin, ou je vous prévoie un petit choc. Enfin bref, a bientôt peut-être.**

 **Et merci de tout vos commentaires, il me font extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Mione.p89**


	3. La nouvelle vie de Ginevra Jedusor

_**Hey ! Bonjour la compagnie, je viens aujourd'hui avec une petite suite ! Je vous annonce d'ailleurs que le prochain OS sera le dernier des étranges rêves d'Harry Potter !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture, et bonne séance de rire !**_

* * *

 **La nouvelle vie de Ginevra Jedusor Potter !**

Ginevra Jedusor Potter était une jeune femme totalement comblée. Elle avait épousée le très célèbre Harry Potter. Malgré ses réticences du début, elle avait finalement accepter la demande de son ex-pire ennemi. Le mariage avait été étrange. L'entier té des anciens élèves de Poudlard fut invité, tout comme les ancien Mangemorts de l'anciennement Voldemort.

Voldemort avait pour l'occasion revêtu une robe à la fois blanche et verte malgré les protestations de son fiancé. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit avaient étés tirés en une coupe rappelant dangereusement les années 80. Son visage aussi pâle que la neige avait été bariolés de couleurs, une espèce d'auréole bleu foncé encadrait ses yeux rouges, alors que ses lèvres gercées avaient pris une teinte rose fushia.

Et malgré son apparence plus que négligé, elle était toujours plus belle que Weasley fille.

Harry Potter était debout devant le Mage, attendant avec agacement sa future femme. Et lorsqu'il la vit descendant l'allé tenant le bras nu de Dumbledore, il fut à la fois émerveillé et horrifié. Merlin que sa Nevra était belle selon lui. Mais Par Merlin, pourquoi Dumbledore était-t-il donc totalement nu ?

Le corps tordu et ridé du vieux directeur semblait être recouvert de paillettes.

Alors Harry pris sur lui, et fixa son regard sur le rouge à lèvres débordant des lèvres de Nevra. Puis durant un cours instant son regard fut dirigé vers le corps gras de son ancienne petite-amie Ginny Weasley. Son horrible mono-sourcil roux avait été teint en violet pour s'allier avec son rouge à lèvres tout aussi violet. Ses dents étaient couvertes d'immondices, elles étaient un parfait mélange de jaune, de vert et de noir.

Finalement L'étrange duo composé par Dumby et Voldy atteint finalement l'autel. Dumby ne tarda pas à mettre les mains de ses anciens élèves ensembles. Puis alors il attrapa le visage d'Harry pour tanter d'aspirer ses lèvres dans les siennes. Ce fut un baiser plus que dérangeant pour Harry. Mais repoussant son mentor, il se concentra sur ses vœux, alors il déclara de sa plus belle voix :

"Ginevra Jedusor, je te connais depuis tant d'années sous le nom de Voldemort. Tu as tué ma mère et mon père, mais je ne t'en veux pas parce que c'était de vrai chieur. Lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés, j'ai voulu te détruire. Et puis finalement j'ai gagné face à toi, grâce à Rogue. D'ailleurs Big up Poto ! Et tu t'est transformé en une magnifique jeune femme. Tu perdais tes cheveux, tu avais une voix d'homme, mais je t'ai préférée à Weasley. Car contrairement à elle tu n'était pas idiote, tu n'avais pas de mono-sourcil, tu n'avais pas les dents jaunes, et plus que tout, tu n'était pas rousse. Voilà pourquoi je t'épouse aujourd'hui.

\- Potter, je ne t'épouse pas de bon coeur, mais entre continuer à perdre mes cheveux et élever le gosse de Flitwick seule. Je préfère perdre mes cheveux. Voilà pourquoi moi je t'épouse. "

Après un baiser plus que dégueulasse, ils quittèrent le lieu du mariage pour rejoindre leurs maisons dont ils ne sortirent que sept mois plus tard. Une petite fille hideuse dans les bras...

L'ancienne Voldemort avaient perdu les eaux. Harry était près de sa femme, paniquant sans vraiment paniqué, il attendait simplement.

Puis dans un grand hurlement, Nevra Potter accoucha d'une petite fille, que l'on ne pouvait pas qualifier de très jolie. Son visage était rose, ses grands yeux recouvrait la majeure partie de son visage, alors que son semblant de bouche était tordu en un espèce de surimi orange. Son corps était minuscule pas plus de vingts centimètres, et pourtant la petite était aussi lourde qu'un enfant de cinq ans.

Lorsqu'Harry Potter tint la fillette dans ses bras pour la première fois, il s'évanouit d'horreur.

Hurlant comme un forcené, Harry Potter se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'était plus dans un salon, mais qu'il était désormais allongé dans son lit. Son mari était assis face à lui, l'observant avec inquiétude. Il caressa doucement le bras d'Harry avant de l'interroger :

" Tu as encore fait un de ses rêves étranges n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais peut-être aller consulté un Psycho-mage ?

\- Hors de question Tom, tu sais ce que je pense des psychomages

-S'il-te plait mon amour !" Le supplia son époux

"Laisse moi encore une nuit et alors j'irais voir un psychomage si cela persiste. Je te le promets Tom !

-Bien. Une seule et unique nuit Harry..."

* * *

 ** _Donc comme je le disais précédemment c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ..._**

 ** _RAR :_**

 ** _Luna park : J'avoue que je m'acharne pas mal sur ce personnages, mais je n'apprécie sincèrement pas Ginny. Jedusor enceinte de Flitwick c'est une totale improvisation de mon esprit, j'ai longuement hésité entre Flitwick et la Macgo... Merci d'avoir lu !_**

 ** _Dmon666 : Je suis heureuse de t'avoir autant fait rire, et je suis sûre que ta mère va appeler l'hôpital quand tu auras lu ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu !_**

 ** _Nel'Lyndra : Heureuse de voir que ça te plait, j'espère te revoir dans les prochaines reviews !_**

 ** _Merci à tous de lire ce petit délire de mon esprit !_**

 ** _Mione.p89_**


End file.
